


Monster Night

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Frankenstein's Monster! Makoto, Ghost! Haru, Haru becomes a bit possessive, M/M, Makoto is terrible at scaring people, Makoto is the sweetest monster ever, Rei and Nagisa are terrible at making monsters, Rin is being confused for a cat, Stalker Haruka, Vampire! Rei, Witch! Nagisa, Wolf! Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Rei and Nagisa has created a monster that would terrorize everyone in Iwatobi, unfortunately, the monster wants to befriend them, not scare them, and what's worse is that there's a ghost who seems to be fond of Makoto and a cat looking wolf who is pissed off at the ghost.What could go wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if it's been a couple of days since I wrote anything, like I said I'm busy with school and since I'm a senior now I got to focus on grown up stuff like college *cries*
> 
> But yeah, since it's October, which means Halloween is coming soon, and I do have free time today, I thought why not write a MakoHaru/HaruMako story based off the Halloween costumes the gang wore. So yay! I was tempted to write a story where Makoto was the wolf, but I thought I would just stick with the official Halloween costumes they were drawn in for the magazine I found online.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little one-shot and hope you all have a spectacular October!

"Nagisa, hand me that arm for a minute," Rei asked.

"Here you go!"

"Thank y- ...Nagisa...this is a woman's arm!" Rei exclaimed.

"Well you never said which one of these arms you wanted," Nagisa said.

Rei sighed and quickly walked over and grabbed the other arm. He walked back and continued sewing the arm on the figure that was being covered under a white sheet.

"Honestly Nagisa, why did you even get all these body parts, I specifically told you to get a male specimen, not to get every body you could get from the graveyard," Rei sighed.

"Well technically, you told me to get any specimen I wanted, you never told me it had to be male. Besides, if we want to make this monster so scary, why not have him have random body parts!" Nagisa said.

"Now now Nagisa, since I know you witches don't really care for the appearance of your creation, I on the other hand want to make this monster beautiful!" Rei said.

"...But wouldn't that contradict what we're trying to do?" Nagisa said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we're suppose to scare the citizens of Iwatobi, not have them admire the monster, that would totally ruin the entire idea!" Nagisa said.

"...Well..I guess I...didn't really think about that..."

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one here," Nagisa chuckled.

"I-I am! I just remembered why I want him to be beautiful, you see, if we make the monster beautiful and people see him, they'll think he's not dangerous, in fact, their guards will be so down that when they least expect it, the monster scares them and soon this town will be ours!" Rei said.

"Oh I see, but...why do we want to scare the citizens away again?"

"It was mention in the monster meeting last week, remember?"

"I kinda...dozed off throughout the entire meeting," Nagisa admitted.

"This is why you're a terrible witch Nagisa," Rei sighed.

"I'm getting better! I finally managed to turn things into frogs, see!" Nagisa waved his arms and turned Rei's alarm clock into a frog that has the face of the clock on its stomach. "...Okay, maybe I still need to work on it, but it's better than the time I almost burned down the castle," Nagisa said.

"Please turn my alarm clock back," Rei sighed.

"....Like I said...I still need to work on that," Nagisa laughed nervously. Rei simply glared at him and continued sewing the body.

"There! It's finished!" Rei said.

"Really, let me see let me see!" Nagisa said as he tried to look at the body.

"Don't touch it Nagisa, we're still not fully done yet," Rei said as he walked over a machine with a lever.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, with the storm outside, the lightning will hit the lightning rod on the bed, and life will come back to our monster! It'll be perfect!" Rei said.

"Alright...though I'm pretty sure that instead of our monster coming to life, it'll just smell like burnt, rotten flesh," Nagisa said.

"Details details Nagisa, now are you ready?"

"I guess," Nagisa shrugged.

"Fine by me! now monster, come to life!" Rei pulled the lever and the bed the monster was lying on started to rise, the door in the ceiling opened, allowing rain to come inside. The monster was now fully outside, and both Rei and Nagisa waited for the lightning to strike the lightning rod.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Nagisa said.

"It'll be fine Nagisa, we're inside, the lightning won't hurt us," Rei said.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Nagisa said as he saw that some of the wires that were attached to the machine were still attached to the bed and the monster.

"Don't worry, this'll work," Rei said.

"Whatever you say," Nagisa said as he slowly backed away.

Finally, lightning hit the rod and the monster was being shocked by the electricity.

"It's working! It's working!" Rei shouted. He then realized that some of the electricity was coming down from the wires and headed towards the machine. "Uh oh."

An explosion could be heard from the main town of Iwatobi.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Are you okay?" Nagisa coughed as he tried to see where the vampire was.

"I'm right here," Rei coughed. Nagisa sees a dark figure in the smoke that's standing in place, once the smoke was finally cleared away, Nagisa started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Rei said as he glared at Nagisa.

"I-I'm sorry, but look at your hair! I-I never thought it would look like that!" Nagisa laughed. Rei's hair was now standing up as his entire face was covered in black soot.

"Yes yes very funny, now let's move on and see if our monster is okay," Rei said.

"Right," Nagisa said once he was done laughing. Rei pulled the lever down, and the bed started coming down. The two walked over the bed and Rei sighed when he saw that the monster was still okay.

"Thank goodness, it would have been bothersome to get more parts," Rei said.

"We still have all those women parts in the back room," Nagisa suggested.

"No Nagisa," Rei said.

"Alright alright...hey...shouldn't our monster be...moving by now?"

"...It seems it didn't work...we failed," Rei sighed.

"...I don't think we failed...I just think we're just missing something," Nagisa said.

"What could we be missing? I gave him lungs, a heart, all the organs we could fine, what else is there?"

"How about a brain? Isn't the brain the main thing where the nerves send messages to?" Nagisa said.

"...You're right! You're a genius Nagisa...wow...I never thought I would actually say that," Rei said.

"Does that mean I can lead the next experiment?" Nagisa asked.

"No," Rei said. Nagisa pouted.

"So...where are we going to get a brain? I checked all over the Iwatobi lab that keeps the organs, and I didn't see a brain in there," Nagisa said.

"Yes, it does seem there is a lack of brain donors in Iwatobi, but we'll just find another place to get some brains," Rei said, "besides, it seems security has increased the last time we were there."

"It not my fault, I didn't want to touch all those icky organs!" Nagisa whined.

"You could have easily put the jars on the cart!" Rei said.

"Okay, I'll admit, I should have realized that, but we better get going before this monster starts to smell back, and I do not want to give it a full scrub on," Nagisa said.

"You didn't mind when you were cleaning the body parts before," Rei said.

"Yeah, but they were body parts, and even then, I avoided cleaning the um...lower regions," Nagisa coughed.

"Yes...at least the one I cleaned is perfect on the monster," Rei said.

"I didn't know you were that focus on cleaning it," Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows.

"D-don't make such lewd assumptions! Now let's go!" Rei said as he grabbed Nagisa's arm and the two started walking out.

* * *

"Rei-chan, why are we in this scary forest!" Nagisa said.

"Why are you scared? Don't witches like living in dark forests?"

"Well yeah, but I was born in the more brighter part of the forest, so I'm not use to this much darkness," Nagisa said.

"Honestly Nagisa, you'll never be a great witch if you don't at least follow the rules of being a witch," Rei sighed.

"Can't I just be my own kind of witch?"

"Well...I guess, it does help keep your charms," Rei said.

"So does that mean I'm charming~" Nagisa teased.

"Y-you know what I meant!" Rei blushed. "We're here." The two stopped at an abandoned looking cottage.

"Why are we here? This doesn't look like a place with brains," Nagisa said.

"No, but this place is the home of someone who does have a couple of brains to spare," Rei said.

"Oh, is it a zombie?"

"No."

"A cannibal?"

"No."

"...A...werewolf?"

"No, it's a ghost," Rei said.

"...How...how does that make sense?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would a ghost have brains lying around?"

"Well...this particular ghost seems to have a collection of brains...I don't know why, but he does, so follow my lead and hopefully he can at least give us one," Rei said.

"Alright," Nagisa said. Rei knocked on the door and the two waited for an answer. Nothing happened.

"Maybe he's out," Nagisa suggested.

"Nonsense, he's a ghost, what reason would he need to go out, especially at a time like this," Rei said.

"Maybe he's going out for some ghostly shopping," Nagisa said.

"Enough with your jokes," Rei sighed, he knocked on the door once again, but this time with a bit more force. "Hello? Nanase-san, we would like to ask you something!" Rei shouted.

"Nanase-san! Please give us one of your brains!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!"

"What? I'm just helping," Nagisa said.

"I know, but like I said, Nanase-san is very possessive of his brains, and I do not want to deal with an angry spirit," Rei said.

"Go away," a voice suddenly said.

"N-nanase-san?" Rei gulped as he turned around and only saw a glowing eye behind the slightly opened door.

"I said, go away. I'm not letting you have my brains."

"Please! We really need only one!" Nagisa begged.

"I don't care, you're not touching any of my brains," the ghost huffed.

"Brains? What are you talking about? We weren't looking for brains!" Nagisa said.

"What are you-" Nagisa elbowed him in the stomach.

"I heard you talking a minute ago, you both came here to ask me to give you one of my brains, and the answer is no," the ghost said as he was about to close the door.

"W-wait! You miss heard us! We actually want some...grains!" Nagisa said.

"...What?"

"...Grains? ...Really?"

"...Yes! We need some grains for breakfast tomorrow, and we thought you might have some to spare," Nagisa said.

"...You do realize I'm a ghost, so why would I need grains?"

"I don't know, why would a ghost need brains?"

"...Okay you have a point there, but still, I'm not going to fall for your lies, now leave," the ghost once again was about to close the door until Nagisa used his foot to prevent the door from closing.

"Hold it! You still need to get us some grains! It's very bad luck if a ghost doesn't give a witch and a vampire some grains!"

"I've never heard such thing," the ghost huffed.

"Well...that's because you live all the way out here, so of course you don't now about it, especially since it was a recent discovery!" Nagisa said.

"What are you doing?" Rei whispered.

"Distracting him, I'll keep him busy while you grab a brain," Nagisa said.

"Good plan," Rei replied.

"Anyways Nanase-san, if you don't give us some grains, then you'll get the worse luck ever! Even if you are already dead," Nagisa said.

"I'm telling you, I don't have any grains," the ghost said.

"Well you better go get some then!" Nagisa said as he pushed the door widely open and entered the cottage. Nagisa was surprised to see a black haired man wearing a black cloak with jasmine necklace and holding a skull wand. "Wow, when I imagined a ghost, I thought you would be very pale and more transparent."

"That's what a lot of people say, now please leave," the ghost sighed.

"No can do, if you don't give us the grains, then you'll be curse," Nagisa said. He saw Rei slowly walking towards the shelves with the brains behind the ghost's back.

"I don't believe in curses," the ghost sighed.

"Eh, don't ghost curse people though?"

"That's an urban myth, besides, we don't curse them, we haunt them, get facts straight," the ghost sighed.

"Well, just because you don't think curses aren't real, doesn't mean it isn't real!" Nagisa said. He saw Rei grab a jar and hiding it behind his cape.

"Seriously, if you two don't leave immediately, I'll make sure you lives are a living hell," the ghost threatened.

"Jeez, for a ghost that doesn't have much of an expression, you sure are intimidating. Alright alright, we'll leave, sorry to bother you," Nagisa said. Both Nagisa and Rei quickly said goodbye to the ghost and immediately left. Leaving the ghost inside his cottage.

"...Weirdos," the ghost sighed. He walked towards his shelf and sighed. "...I wish I could see all of you again," the ghost said, "especially you, Mako-" the ghost's eyes widen when he saw a particular jar missing. "...I'm going to kill those idiots!" the ghost exclaimed as he went out of the cottage in search for the two. Hoping they didn't go too far.

He spotted the two and was about to get them, when he saw something blocking his way.

"Rin! Get out of my way," the ghost said.

"No chance Haru, I want you to get Gou to come back here," Rin exclaimed.

"Look, I told you before, but if someone is already in the afterlife, they can't stay in the world of the living too long, that's just the rules," Haru sighed.

"I don't care, I just want to see my sister again, I...I still think it was unfair of how she died," Rin said.

"She died because she accidentally ate a poisonous mushroom, and you, a so-called wolf, should have warned her," Haru sighed.

"I am a wolf! And I didn't know that mushroom was poisonous," Rin exclaimed.

"It's the wood, almost everything here is either poisonous or deadly," Haru said, "now please go away, I need to catch those thieving-" Haru looked up and realized the two were gone. "God damn it! Now I got to go look for them!" Haru exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?"

"Those two stole Makoto's brain!" Haru exclaimed.

"You mean that human you use to stalk before you accidentally killed him?" Rin said.

"I-I...I didn't mean to kill him, I just...I wasn't hiding well enough and he...he got scared and fell into the rapid river!" Haru said.

"Yeah, and then after he died, you decided to kill all of his friends and family so they could be with him in the afterlife," Rin said.

"W-well...I didn't want him to feel lonely," Haru said.

"Is that also why you made sure you never see him in the afterlife every time you visit the place?"

"...I don't want him to be mad of me," Haru said.

"Well if he's such a great guy like you've been telling me, I'm sure if you explain it to him he'll forgive you," Rin said.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the part where I was stalking him," Haru said.

"Right, anyways, can you go to the afterlife and get my sister now?"

"No, I'm leaving," Haru said as he fazed through him and tried to find the two thieves.

"Oi! I'm not done talking here! Haru! Haru!" Rin exclaimed as he started chasing after him.

* * *

"You don't think he'll try to find us for stealing his brain...will he?" Rei asked.

"No way...at least...I hope not...anyways let's just forget that for now and focus on bringing this monster to life!" Nagisa said.

"Right...almost done...and it's in!" Rei said.

"Great! Let's get this bad boy up and running!" Nagisa said.

"Right," Rei said as he pulled the lever and the bed started going up.

"It's a good thing the storm is still going, or else we would have to wait a long time for the next storm," Nagisa said.

"Yes...though...we do have another way to bring electricity to this body you know, it's not like we don't live in the modern time Nagisa," Rei said.

"I know, but it's more fun seeing a more retro way of electrocuting something," Nagisa said.

"I guess," Rei said. The lightning hit the lightning rod and the body started to have a spasm. Rei pulled the lever down and the bed started going down. Once the body was lowered, Rei and Nagisa walked towards it and hoped it worked this time.

"Please work please work," Rei muttered.

The body started twitching.

"We did it...Rei-chan, we did it!" Nagisa said.

"We created life...I-it's alive!" Rei exclaimed. The two hugged each other and and started jumping up and down. Nagisa kissed Rei on the cheek, and Rei froze while Nagisa continued to feel excited.

"W-why did you do that?" Rei blushed.

"Well...why not?" Nagisa smirked.

"...R-right...w-we'll talk about this later," Rei blushed.

"Right," Nagisa smiled.

"Ahem," a voice behind them said. The two turned their heads and were met with an angry ghost.

"N-nanase-san!" Rei exclaimed.

"Stealing my brains huh?" Haru glared.

"W-we're sorry! We didn't mean to! We just really need a brain to make our monster come to life!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Like I cared, out of all the brains you two could have stolen, you took the one that was the most important to me!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haru!" Rin suddenly came into the castle.

"A werecat?" Nagisa said.

"W-what? I'm a werewolf you idiot! Now you, get my sister here or else!" Rin exclaimed.

"I told you I don't want to do that, and I don't have time right now. Now you two give me back my brain!" Everyone continued to argue until a gentle voice interrupted them.

"U-um excuse me, but can one of you tell me where I am," the voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Rei and Nagisa's monster standing in front of them with a somewhat scared expression.

"...Makoto?" Haru suddenly said.

"Oh...do I know you? ...A-actually...aren't I suppose to be dead?" Makoto asked.

"Wait...that's the guy you accidentally killed a long time ago?"

"W-wait...you killed me!?" Makoto squeaked.

"N-no no! I-it was by accident...I...I didn't mean it!" Haru tried to say. He walked towards him, but Makoto became very scared.

"P-please! Don't come any c-closer!" Makoto cried as he started running away. He accidentally created a giant hole in the wall, but continued running.

"Makoto!" Haru shouted after him, but he was already gone. "...How."

"Huh?"

"How did you two get his body?"

"W-we didn't know you know the body, we just randomly picked a few bodies from the graveyard," Nagisa said.

"I specifically picked him because he had a beautiful figure," Rei said.

"Yeah, so go blame Rei for picking him to come back to life," Nagisa said.

"What?"

"I should be angry...but...thank you for bringing him back to life," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"Let me fill in on what's happening. Haru here is in love with your monster because that monster use to be this boy that Haru stalked before you turned him into a monster," Rin explained.

"I see, so now you want to find your love and tell him how you feel!" Nagisa said.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible considering our monster seems to be afraid of him," Rei pointed out.

"No, he's right. I have to make things right with Makoto, I'm going," Haru said as he started running to find Makoto.

"...Shouldn't we actually go to since our monster is running around without realizing what he's doing?" Nagisa said.

"Good point," Rei said.

"I'm going as well, I still need to get Haru to bring my sister from the afterlife," Rin said.

"Okay Mr. Werecat," Nagisa said.

"I'm a werewolf! ...Just...just call me Rin," Rin sighed. The three proceeded going out and to find Haru and the monster.

* * *

Makoto continued running until he noticed he was far away from the castle now.

"..." Makoto looked around and sat down. He started to cry. "...Mom...dad...Ren...Ran...."

"...Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Makoto looked up and saw a little girl walking towards him.

"Ah...u-um...p-please don't come any closer, I don't want to scare you," Makoto said.

"I'm not scared of anything, besides, my mommy told me if I see someone looking very sad, I should try to at least help them," the girl said.

"Um...that doesn't sound like good advice to be honest, since you don't know that person...and they might be faking it...and you know..."

"Yeah, but it's a nice thought," the girl said. "Now please tell me why you were crying."

"...Well...I'm actually a monster...I guess...and I was suppose to be dead an hour ago...but I'm not...and my family is gone...as well as my friends...and I'm all alone...and...and I don't know what to do," Makoto said.

"Oh...so you're sad because you're a monster?"

"W-what? No! I'm sad because I don't have my family anymore," Makoto said.

"Oh I see...wanna play with me?"

"Eh? I um...I'm pretty sure this isn't the right time for me to-"

"My mommy said that if I'm ever sad and feeling a bit down, try playing with a friend," the little girl smiled. She offered her hand to Makoto, and Makoto just stared at it. He smiled gently and accepted the offered hand.

"I think that's actually some good advice," Makoto smiled.

"Uh huh, come on, everyone in town should meet you," the girl said.

The two walked off together, just as Haru came out of the woods and was frantically looking around.

"Makoto! Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haru! Slow down!" Rin exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get our monster back!" Rei said.

"I'm also here to get you to bring back my sister!" Rin said.

"Okay look, if you three help me, then I'll bring Gou here for a short visit, and you two can borrow Makoto, but no matter what, he belongs to me," Haru said.

"Well...we were the ones who created him, so I think we-" Haru simply glared at them as a dark aura surrounded him, "...we think it's best that he belongs to you." Rei said as he laughed nervously.

"Alright, let's get our monster back!" Nagisa said. The four went into the town and continued searching for Makoto. They finally found him, but much to Rei and Nagisa's horror, he wasn't doing what he was suppose to be doing.

"Thank you again for helping me carry these," a man said.

"No problem, now that it seems I have a lot of strength, this seems nothing to me," Makoto smiled.

"Makoto-kun, we brought you something to drink if you're tired," a woman said.

"Thank you," Makoto smiled.

"Makoto Makoto! Will you play with us?" the girl Makoto was talking to earlier asked.

"I'll play with you all very soon, I promise," Makoto said.

"...Is he..."

"He is..."

"He's..."

"Our monster is helping the humans!" Nagisa was astonished.

"Oh, it's you four...um listen...I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, guess I wasn't really...up to the thought of being a monster, but these kind people were very nice to me and well...I don't feel like a monster anymore...well I still look like one, but I'm okay with that," Makoto smiled.

"B-but...you were suppose to terrorize them," Rei said.

"Terrorize them? Why? I could never terrorize these people, they've been so kind...why do you want me to terrorize them?"

"Well...it's because monsters these people move into our territory, and well...they shouldn't be here," Rei said.

"Wait...that's why we're trying to scare them?" Nagisa said.

"I told you this before, it was in the meeting," Rei said.

"Wait...do you mean that meeting where there's like only five monsters attending to that?" Rin said.

"...Yes?"

"Dude...that's like a meeting of monsters that have no lives and just want to start a riot," Rin said, "I mean come on, there's literally only five monsters there, not counting you two," Rin said.

"No wonder it was so boring," Nagisa said.

"So...we wasted our time creating a monster...for nothing," Rei said.

"Pretty much, I mean...I use to be human before I died...so...I pretty have sympathy for humans...I guess," Haru said.

"I don't really eat humans because to be honest...their meat taste awful, I usually stick to wild animals in the forest," Rin said.

"I am technically human...sorta...so I'm pretty sure we don't have any hatred towards you guys," Makoto said.

"Not only that, but no monsters really live in this general area since it's too bright or not a good place for monsters to live in...so we're pretty much okay letting humans living here," Nagisa said.

"...I want to go home now," Rei sighed.

"Don't worry Rei, at least we got to spend time with each other while making our monster," Nagisa smiled. He kissed Rei on the cheek, and Rei blushed, but smiled a bit.

"I guess you're right...I'll admit...it was fun making our monster together," Rei said.

"Yeah! Now come on! I want to show you another spell I finally learned how to do," Nagisa said.

"I don't want you using my bed as a test subject this time Nagisa, I don't want to be sleeping on the ground again," Rei said. The two continued to talk to each other as they walked off and headed back to the castle.

"Well...at least those two have their happy ending, now where's mine?" Rin said as he glared at Haru.

"I'll get to you in a few, just let me talk to Makoto," Haru said.

"Fine, make it quick." Rin huffed.

Makoto stood there, looking a bit nervous, but calm at the same time.

"...Hey..." Haru said.

"...Hi..." Makoto replied.

"...I'm sorry...for killing you by accident...I'm also sorry for killing your friends and family...I just...I just didn't want you to feel lonely when you're in the afterlife..." Haru said.

"...So that was why they were there with me all of a sudden..." Makoto said.

"...Yeah...I...I wanted to apologize...but I was scared...I was scared that you would hate me," Haru said.

"...If you had told me the truth then I would have understand," Makoto said.

Haru looked up and smiled. "You were always a gentle soul...no wonder I fell for you over the years I first saw you," Haru said.

"...S-so you were the one staring at me...I always had a feeling someone was staring at me...but I never saw anyone...that sorta explains it," Makoto said.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Haru said.

"...Well...you did apologized...and I guess you were scared...and you didn't really meant any harm...how about this...why don't we get to know each other first...and see where it goes from there," Makoto smiled.

"...You want me around?"

"Yeah...you're an interesting ghost...I wouldn't mind being friends," Makoto smiled. If Haru's heart was still there, it would be thumping right now. "Oh, I should introduce myself properly. My name is Tachibana Makoto."

"Haruka. Nanase Haruka."

* * *

Haru woke up, feeling pain in his stomach.

"Ugh...this is the last time I'll ever look at a piece of candy," Haru mumbled to himself. He looked around and saw everyone sprawled on the floor and groaning in pain.

"Nagisa, when this pain goes away, I'm going to kill you!" Rin groaned.

"I'm sorry...I didn't think we would get this much stomach pain from eating all that candy," Nagisa said.

"The real question here is...how did Nagisa convince us to eat all that candy?" Rei said.

"Now now, here's some water and medicine to help you guys with the pain," Makoto said as he set down the tray on the table.

"You're lucky Mako-chan, you didn't eat any of the candy with us," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, well I promised my siblings I would share whatever candy I got with them later, so I didn't want to eat any of my candy until then, besides...I knew this was coming the moment Nagisa suggested it," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah, well why didn't you stop us?"

"I did, but all of you wouldn't listen to me," Makoto said. Makoto turned his head and saw that Haru was awake. "Oh, you're finally awake, I got you some medicine if you're still in pain," Makoto offered the water and medicine to Haru. Haru took them gratefully, and ate the medicine and drank the water.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"What were you dreaming about anyways Haru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you were mumbling something about a ghost...and a monster in your sleep...and I was wondering what were you dreaming about," Makoto asked.

"...It's nothing important," Haru said.

"Alright, but I'll get it out of you one of these days," Makoto grinned. Haru blushed at Makoto's playfulness, and couldn't help but smile.

"...Makoto," Haru said.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Haru said.

"Oh...u-um...I-I...I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto blushed at the sudden word of admiration. Even though Makoto and Haru were dating, he still wasn't use to Haru's sudden gestures of affection.

"Ugh, if you two continue being this sweet, then I'm going to-" Nagisa suddenly stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Nagisa! Wait! I need to use the bathroom as well!" Rei shouted as he ran after him.

"God damn it, if you two don't move it, I'm going to-" Rin started running after them. Haru and Makoto were left in the room together.

"I hope those guys never change," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah...I also hope you never change," Haru said as he leaned forward and kiss Makoto on the lips.

"Yeah...I also hope you never change as well...Haru-chan," Makoto said. Before Haru could tell him to drop the -chan, Makoto leaned down and kiss Haru once again on the lips. Haru sighed in the kiss and let the nickname slide for now.

It was a nice Halloween for the everyone...well almost.


End file.
